User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Michael Jacobs (Live-Action Revival)
Note: This character is fanmade and since I recently saw a really great idea for Lab Rats: Elite Force to return as an animated series, I thought I would go ahead and share my fan character. Hope you guys enjoy reading! Update: This is a new page for the live-action revival version of the character. Credit to JunkieTso for the sketch! They did a really awesome job! Artist's DeviantArt profile: Artist Profile Michael Joshua Jacobs (born December 1, 1995) is an anthropomorphic purplish-blue cat and a main character in the live-action revival of ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. He is part of the Elite Force and is currently at war with the dreaded inventor and super intelligent Cypher the Bloody. He is voiced and performance captured by Josh Keaton. History TBA Appearance Michael is a purplish-blue anthropomorphic cat, with yellow eyes, a light black nose, and three animal-like toes. His regular outfit consists of a red shirt, a black jacket, grey jeans, prescription glasses, and red chacos. His mission suit outfit consists of the regular men's Elite Force outfit, with the addition of a striped part of one of the pants legs. He might get an upgrade later on in the series. Count also has various other outfits that he wears at different times. Powers Abilities *Inventor: Michael is a genius inventor, and can make futuristic technology. *Expert Martial Artist: Michael has a 10-dao black belt in martial arts. This is confirmed as he has been doing martial arts since he was a little kid. Super Powers Note: Michael got his powers from an accident at Davenport University, meaning that they are not bionic powers, but are very similar. Count's full ability list will be explained further on in the animated revival. *Super Intelligence: Just like Chase Davenport, Michael has a larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Unlike Chase, however, Count is able to use physical skills, which helps Chase as Count teaches the former how to use physical skills. Sometimes, Count jokes around about being the "Mini DeVoe of the show", meaning that he is both self aware that he is in a television series and that he is referencing Clifford DeVoe, the main antagonist of the fourth season of The Flash. *Super Speed: Just like Bree Davenport, Michael runs super fast and when doing so, he can't be seen by others. It is unknown if Count is faster, slower, or at the same speed as Bree, but it might be explained later on in the series. Count also references Barry Allen from The Flash television series, stating that when looking at a comic of the superhero, "Boy, you think Mach 2 is fast? Wait until you see how fast this handsome cat can run at." However, Count looks up to the Flash as one of his inspirations for fighting crime. *Super Strength: Just like Oliver, Adam and Chase (the latter when he is in the Commando App), Michael possesses superhuman strength, enough to do almost anything that needs to be done with the superpower. However, it is unknown if Count is stronger, weaker, or at the same level of strength as the former three mentioned. *Laser Weapon Generation: Just like Chase, Bree and Crossbow, Michael can generate Laser Katanas from his bare hands. It proves to be more efficient and a little bit more powerful than Chase's Laser Bo, Sebastian's Laser Fork, Crossbow's Laser Arrows, and Bree's Proton Rings. *Force Field (possibly): Michael might have a force field similar to Chase's. It is most likely, however, that Count has this ability, but it has not been introduced yet. *Super Durability: Just like the his friends, Count can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. *Electrokinesis: Michael can manipulate and control electricity from his hands. He gains this power in Their Greatest Foe. *Vocal Manipulation: Michael can manipulate a variety of voices from his mouth. He gains this power in Bringing Down the House. *Super Senses: Michael has the ability to possess unnaturally acute senses, which includes super hearing and telescopic vision. He gains this power in Venom. *X-Ray Vision: Michael has the ability to see through people and objects. He gains this power in Night of the Claw, Part 1. *Size Alteration: Michael has the ability to shrink down to any size. This is useful to distract his enemies into thinking that he is a regular cat. He gains this power in Beware the Mighty Bull!. *Teleportation: Michael has the ability to teleport himself to any non-adjacent location. He gains this power in True Colors. *Healing Factor: Michael has the ability to heal effectively in a very small amount of time. This is one of the first powers he gains, but it takes time for the power to become fully used, as Michael can only use it partially at times. Weaknesses TBA Episode Appearances *Season 2 **Every Episode Trivia TBA Category:Blog posts